Rin sin Len
by Cleopatra Bastet
Summary: En todos sus años de reportera de hechos, Meiko nunca pensó que tendría que hacer una nota tan dura como esa. ¿Qué es lo prevalece en el corazón, los principios o la empatía? "Ella sólo quería ser escuchada".


_**Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah **_

**Bueno... Debería estar "trabajando" en LPST, ¿no? Pero esto pudo más. Aclaro ahora que no será como los típicos 'fics' de entrevistas que han pasado por aquí. Trataré de mostrarles algo serio y conciso. En estos días he estado muy curiosa por Yahoo! Respuestas (momentos random de mi vida) y un foquito se prendió en mi cabeza: ¿por qué no hablar cómo reacciona determinada sociedad ante el incesto? Y bueno… ejem, digo, escribí este one-shot. Espero que les guste.**

**Hacer juegos de roles es divertido. xD**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid o sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a Yamaha y Crypton.**

**Advertencias: Posibles pensamientos antirreligiosos. Implícita muerte de personajes. Tengan pañuelos a la mano.**

* * *

_Rin sin Len_

—¡Me niego rotundamente, búsquense a alguien más para sus chismes baratos! —el grito histérico rebotó por la habitación, junto con la vista del seño fruncido de su autora.

La oficina era de dimensiones modestas, pero igual bien hechas. Tras los estragos de la guerra, la gente tenía una nueva mentalidad, por producto de las bombas. Unos tapices en forma de motivos primaverales adornaban la ventana, junto a una estera donde había una jarra con unas flores. En el escritorio, rodeado de papeles, estaba su jefe, retándola con la mirada.

—¿A estas horas de la noche? Muy buena broma, señora Shion. —su interlocutor cruzó sus manos delante de su barbilla mientras apoyaba los codos en el poco lugar libre que quedaba de la superficie de madera. Ella sabía que quería presionarla, lo cual odiaba.

—¡Pues díganle a la señorita Diva que venga otro día! Preferentemente cuando yo esté a un kilómetro de distancia. —contraatacó, sin querer dejarle terreno de ataque.

—¡Lo haces o te despido!

Allí Meiko debió tragarse todo su orgullo y morderse la lengua como las mejores, su jefe había dado en el blanco con semejante amenaza. No es que de verdad necesitara el dinero del trabajo, su pensión por viudez le dejaba lo suficiente como para vivir dignamente, pero esto era lo que le apasionaba desde niña y no iba perderlo por nada del mundo. No, no quería sentirse inútil o necesitada, los vestigios de la guerra le demostraron que debía luchar. No dejaría que alguna vez pensaran que ella era así, que se rendiría tan fácil por cosas banales... suspiró viendo sus opciones reducidas sólo a una.

Por más que debiera, no quería, en lo absoluto.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo importante que es esto, Meiko? —Fue un tono reconciliador, paterno, un intento de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—Ya lo sé —admitió la castaña, duramente—, pero, sinceramente, quiero ser una reportera seria, no otra que hace "talk shows" que se vuelven circos ambulantes, con golpizas y todo. —explicó sus razones, aún reacia a la idea.

—No pasará nada de eso; no es entrevistar a un par de casados envueltos en una aventura o un fraude financiero... —Ella rodó los ojos, estaba segura que eso le hubiera sido mucho más aceptable.

—Sí, pero igual, es algo que ve en contra de mis creencias, de mis principios —Meiko no podía engañarse, aun luego de la guerra, el mundo del espectáculo era sórdido e inescrupuloso: se seguía hablando de la abdicación de Eduardo VIII y de la amante secreta de Hitler. La gente se desvivía por seguir las batallas escandalosas de la farándula en vez de preocuparse qué sería de sus miserables vidas el día de mañana.

—Oh Meiko, debes dejar de vivir esa fantasía: el periodismo de ahora es pura desfachatez; y te apuesto mil yenes a que el nuevo milenio será peor. Ten algo de caridad, la pobre chica perdió algo valioso, igual que tú. —La castaña descompuso su semblante a uno de furia propia. Golpeó la madera del mueble, tratando de descargarse.

—¡¿"Igual que tú"?_!_ ¡No uses a mi marido como punto de comparación! —exclamó Meiko, lanzando chispas —. ¡Esa chica no se parece nada a mí! ¡¿Qué, voy a parecerme a una mujer cuyo novio fue su propio hermano?_!_

—Shion, deja de gritar —intervino su jefe con voz cansada, el hecho de que fueran altas horas de la noche tampoco le dejaba mucha paciencia—. Lamento si lo hice, lo siento.

—Bien, no vuelvas a decirlo —repuso Meiko con irritación. Sabía que ambos estaban haciendo montañas en agujeros, por lo que uno debía ceder de una vez por todas antes que dijeran algo de lo que de verdad se arrepintieran—. Está bien, haré la maldita entrevista, pero te juro que es la ultima que me ocupe de algo de esta índole, ¿queda claro?

Se acomodó el obi de su kimono con dignidad y salió del despacho del jefe de editores con la frente en alto, dirigiéndose a la sala de invitados, donde una joven menuda y rubia vestida a lo occidental, seguramente de unos… dieciséis años, esperaba pacientemente con una taza de café entre los delgados dedos. La castaña no pudo evitar tener un aire osco y frío al verla.  
—Ven, pasemos a mi oficina para tener privacidad. —casi le ordenó a la muchacha, aunque le pareció algo tonto, pues casi no había gente en la editorial y sería muy extraño si las interrumpieran. La chica dejó la taza delicadamente en la mesa ratona y le siguió el paso.

El lugar de trabajo de la castaña era un poco más pequeño que el anterior, pero no poseía el mismo orden: paredes de un beige desgastado, algún que otro cuadro colgado de manera torcida y desigual, una radio que sintonizaba la cadena nacional –donde a esa hora de la noche se dedicaban a pasar canciones populares-, sin ventanas y con un escritorio con una máquina de escribir algo antigua sobre él, papeles en blanco ordenados a su lado... con una foto de tres personas -una niña pequeña, un hombre de cabellos azules y la dueña del espacio- sonriéndole a la cámara. Rin no pudo evitar concentrarse en el último elemento, mirándolo con un afecto casi melancólico.

—Puede tomar asiento, si gusta. —comentó la reportera de manera burlesca a la cantante, viendo cómo ella había quedado en un trance al ver la fotografía.  
—Sí, lo siento. —asintió ella, sentándose apresuradamente sobre una de las sillas delante del escritorio, frente a frente con Meiko.

Se produjo un silencio por unos minutos, la mujer crujió sus dedos y los apoyó en las de la máquina de escribir, luego de ponerle un nuevo papel de la pila a su lado, tipiando como título la simple palabra "Entrevista". Esperó pacientemente, pero la cantante no daba muestras de querer hablar por iniciativa propia. Contó mentalmente hasta diez y le pidió paciencia a Buda, formuló las preguntas básicas que se hacían en esta clase de situaciones, cosas de rutina.

—Bien, ¿por qué quiere comenzar, señorita Kagamine? —preguntó la mujer con aire pesado, queriendo que la entrevista se acabara lo más rápido posible.

—Por el principio, si le parece —habló la rubia con un tono suave.

Ella no perdió el tiempo entonces, iría al punto, sin anestesia:

—Como guste: ¿qué sintió al ver...? —Meiko fue interrumpida de improviso por Rin.

—No, no ese principio.

Miró a la muchachita frente a sí, dejando de teclear lo que estaba poniendo.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —inquirió extrañada, levantando una ceja.

—Señorita... —comenzó a decir Rin, preguntando de manera indirecta su nombre.

—Shion, señora de Shion.

—Sí, lo siento. Señora Shion, yo vengo a ser escuchada, y quisiera que usted me ayudara a transmitir mi historia. Los sucesos recientes tal vez fueron la chispa incendiaria para que la prensa se fijara en mí y... Len —pronunció con dificultad el nombre de su amado—, pero siento que sólo hablan mentiras. Por favor, déjeme contarte toda la historia... desde el principio. —explicó la rubia, mirando de manera fija e insegura a la castaña.  
"Genial como si no tuviera suficiente con los protestantes estadounidenses, ahora deberé soportar a esta chica tratando de venderme su basura" pensó la reportera.

—Bueno, ellos me pagan para hacerlo —dijo cortante, señalando la pared donde se encontraba la oficina de su jefe—, así que desahóguese tanto como quiera... que cobro por hora.

Tratando de ignorar el tono desinteresado y osco de la mujer frente suyo, la cantante se acomodó más en la silla. Sería una conversación muy larga.

—Está bien, aquí vamos... —se dijo para darse ánimos—. Era una niña como cualquier otra en Tokio; cuando veía a esas bellas cantantes en la televisión como Kiri Te Kanada (1), siempre soñé con tener un público que me adorara cada vez que me presentara —Tiernos recuerdos de la infancia vinieron a su mente, mezclados con las canciones que salían de la radio e inundaban el ambiente—. No fue fácil: nuestra familia era muy pequeña, pues mi papá murió en el asedio de Pearl Harbor y mi mamá trabajaba siempre, ambos eran japoneses con descendencia extrajera, si desea saber... Creo que, estando siempre solos, es decir, Len y yo, nos valíamos de nosotros mismos para sobrellevar la soledad... Él siempre me protegía y me hacía reír... Creo que eso se convirtió en otra cosa, ¿no? —Rió nerviosamente, perdida en sus memorias.

Meiko rodó los ojos, le parecía una explicación tan vaga e ilógica. Para ella eso no era más que un malsano amor adolescente, algo que sólo ocurría en momentos de desesperación y soledad. Pudo haberlo expresado, pero prefirió quedarse callada y tecleando todo lo que decía la chica, debía mantener su profesionalidad.

—Fue aterrador, no lo niego. La primera vez que nos besamos sentí asco y repudio... no quería ver a Len a la cara, quería alejarme de él... —relataba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios—, mas Len trataba de hablarme, pero yo huía o él se trababa. Sentíamos mucha culpa y vergüenza por lo que habíamos hecho.

—Pero, aún así, siguieron. —recalcó la reportera, demostrándole indirectamente lo que opinaba ella sobre el asunto, como una forma de recriminarle.

—Así es. Ya dije que sentíamos culpa. Sin embargo, por las noches yo no dejaba de llorar, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que Len entrara y durmiera conmigo, como cuando éramos niños... Y por otro, no quería que apareciera.

—Sentimientos un poco contradictorios, ¿no te parece? —habló con sarcasmo y burla, dejando de lado todo el protocolo de formalidad que se supone debía tener con sus entrevistados—. ¿Hablaron alguna vez seriamente de lo que estaban haciendo? ¿Nunca les pareció raro?  
—Tal vez fue la primera vez que pensé con tanta seriedad en mi vida, por supuesto que no tomamos nada a la ligera. ¿Raro? Estar cerca de él era tan natural para mí como el aire que respirábamos. Tomar su mano, sonreír cuando trataba de animarme... —Hizo una pausa, dándose cuenta de que estaba diciendo las cosas de manera muy utópica—. Teníamos nuestros quiebres, nos peleábamos, queríamos acabar todo, no era una relación de cuentos de hadas, como muchos pensaron, pero me hacía feliz. Mi mayor temor siempre fue perderlo...

"Cuentos de hadas, claro… del Infierno" pensó internamente la castaña. Simplemente no podía tomar con seriedad las cosas que estaba escuchando.  
—Y bien, ¿qué pasó después? —inquirió con tono monótono y aburrido.

—Pasó simplemente así: supe que Len huyó y decidí seguirlo al muelle donde estaba. Lo encontré llorando, diciéndome que no lo podía soportar más, que me amaba con locura, pero que era incorrecto. Ahí lo supe, ¿sabe? Solo pude echarme a llorar. Len se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Ahí nos dimos cuenta que todo.

—¿Por eso piensas que él era tu pareja para toda la vida? ¿Nunca antes había estado con alguien más?—Estaba al borde de su paciencia, no aceptaba por ningún motivo pensar que la cantante hablara con seriedad, más bien le parecía una mala broma del día de los Inocentes, tan mala que ni el día correcto se la habían realizado.

—Pues, sí. Estuve con un chico, su nombre era Piko. Era alguien muy amable, muy caballeroso conmigo... Pero siempre que estaba con él, no sentía esa "chispa" que una siente al estar con ese hombre que amas. No sentía los "fuegos artificiales" por así decirlo. Creo que no entiende a que me refiero...

—Creo que puedo entenderlo, como la mujer casada que fui. —aclaró Meiko— Por favor, explíqueme más, de todas formas. —Necesitaba un detalle jugoso, pues sabía que si no, todo el tiempo invertido sería en vano.

Una respuesta no llegó como esperaba, la cantante sólo la miró con ligera curiosidad y un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Allí la castaña se dio cuenta que había dicho algo indebido. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le había revelado un detalle tan íntimo a la entrevistada.

—¿Usted es casada? —Sin embargo, Rin notó la cara de dolor que puso Meiko—. Lo siento... No quise ser imprudente...

La mujer dejó de escribir un segundo y acomodó un mechón rebelde que se había interpuesto en su visión, acompañado de un suspiro. Ya era una mujer grande, veintiséis años, debía dejar de ser tan impulsiva con sus palabras. Se sintió incómoda por unos momentos, ese tema aún calaba muy profundo dentro no sí, incluso ante personas muy allegadas a ella. No supo por qué, pero una sensación muy dentro de ella le obligaba a desahogarse, zanjar el tema de una vez por todas…

—Mi esposo fue militar, se llamaba Kaito Shion, murió en Hiroshima, repartiendo provisiones a los huérfanos de la guerra —Posó los dedos sobre las teclas de la máquina, pero no escribió nada, se entretenía viendo sus dedos subir y bajar rítmicamente—. Por lo menos murió por amor a su patria —susurró, tratando de consolarse a ella misma—. Lo único que me queda es mi hija, Yuka. Cumplirá dos años dentro de poco.

Rin guardó silencio. Hasta hace momentos, encontró en esa reportera una persona fría y hostil, como las que siempre había visto (sin contar la manía de meter el dedo en la llaga de las demás). Saber que también había perdido a alguien tan especial... la hacía sentirse menos devastadoramente sola. Ambas guardaron un minuto de silencio de manera inconsciente, a la memoria del soldado caído.

—Lo lamento mucho, Señora Shion —susurró.

—Gracias —Trató de recuperar la compostura, pero le fue difícil—. Ahora, en lo que estábamos... —Debía continuar con su profesionalismo.

—¿Eh? Ah si... —Rin retomó la historia—. Por más que tratara de ver en Piko algo de Len, no lo encontraba. Sí, era lindo y amable... pero no era Len. No era él. Me sentía vacía.

Meiko suspiró, sabía perfectamente de los sentimientos que la chica le describía, pero le era inconcebible siquiera tratar de relacionarlo con ella misma, con sus vivencias y experiencias... no dejaba de ser algo en contra de todos sus principios.

—Pues dígame, señorita Kagamine, ¿su madre nunca se enteró de esta... aventura secreta que poseía con su hermano gemelo? —preguntó, más por curiosidad que por trabajo.

—Pues... Sí, lo supo. Fue cuando se enfermó de cáncer pernicioso y los médicos nos dijeron que no se podía curar. Sé que sonará horrible decirle semejante noticia en el lecho de muerte de tu familia, pero se adelantó. Créame, fueron los peores minutos de nuestras vidas; se la pasó llorando y sollozando: "¿Díganme, en que me equivoqué?"

La joven reportera no pudo evitar que se le encogiera el corazón ante tal declaración. Le costó varios segundos terminar de anotar las palabras en la máquina de escribir. Se imaginó a ella misma y a sus padres discutiendo cuando decidió casarse con un hombre que, según ellos, era un soñador sin remedio y lo decepcionados que se sentían de su elección. También, como madre, pudo pensar en algún día decirle palabras similares a Yuka cuando ya entrara en edad. No, era muy doloroso y estaba segura que nunca lo haría.

Rin siguió impasible, esperando el siguiente ataque.

La música regional y tranquila que sonaba desde la radio cambió radicalmente a un Charleston, lo cual hizo explotar a Meiko de un segundo a otro. Se acercó al aparato con desprecio y lo desconectó de su cable de alimentación a la vez que pronunciaba "malditos yankees". Volvió a su escritorio y frotó sus sienes.

—Lo siento, señorita Kagamine.

—No importa.

—¿Ah? —Miró a la chica, sintiendo como si sus palabras hubieran sido malinterpretadas—, no, no. Lo decía por su madre... —Sentía que la estaba regando más de lo que solucionaba, por lo que se mordió la lengua y contó hasta cinco, ordenando sus pensamientos—. Mejor, sigamos con la entrevista: entonces, allí se encontraba usted y su hermano, huérfanos, en un país infestado por la guerra, ¿qué fue lo que hicieron?

—Aferrarnos a lo que teníamos. Estábamos solos, sin nuestra madre, con la devastadora noticia de los bombardeos. Len sugirió que nos fuéramos a Hokkaido, porque era más seguro. La pasamos allí por varios meses, aunque tuvo su ventaja: Allí nadie nos conocía, nadie sabía que éramos hermanos, por lo que vivimos como una pareja normal. Un día, bajo los cerezos en flor, Len, contra toda moral me pidió matrimonio.

—Casarse a la joven edad de catorce años, un romance digno de poner en una novela ligera, ¿no le parece? —comentó graciosamente Meiko, otro detalle en el cual disuadía con la rubia: ella había esperado hasta sus entrados veintiún años para contraer nupcias. También hubiera agregado el hecho de que los dos tenían una apariencia tan extranjera y similar que les habría sido difícil convencer a cualquiera que no eran parientes, pero sabía que eso era pasarse de la raya, incluso con algo que ella odiara. "Necesito un sake con urgencia" pensó.

—Sí, parecería de esas novelas rosas norteamericanas, ¿no? Pero en esa época no nos importaba. Éramos jóvenes y alocados, pensábamos, como la mayoría, que el mundo se acabaría y que mejor entonces hagamos lo que nadie más haría en otras circunstancias. Y así, fue: nos casamos el tres de Agosto. —Allí fue cuando Meiko se dio cuenta de la modesta alianza de oro en el dedo anular de la Kagamine.

—Entiendo —Tecleó con rapidez las palabras antes de que se perdieran en el aire—. Ahora, dígame, señorita Kagamine, o Señora, si lo prefiere... —Se recordó a ella misma siempre señalando su condición cada vez que alguien se confundía con el asunto.

—Señora. Aún después de todos estos acontecimientos, sigo estando... casada —murmuró.

—Sí, cierto. Bien, Señora Kagamine, ¿cómo fue que adquirió la fama que la precede? —Parecía que estuviera dándole un giro a la entrevista, pero sabía que ya debía comenzar a concentrarse en un tema, el que vendía los periódicos.

—Fue en un bar-karaoke una noche. Len y yo teníamos ya seis meses de casados, así que salimos a disfrutar un poco. Habíamos oído hablar de que al ganador de los concursos de karaoke les daban cien yenes, cosa que necesitábamos, pues Len y yo pasábamos dificultades económicas. Cuando nos tocó pasar, cantamos una de Vera Lynn (2)... y... ganamos. La sorpresa fue después: entre los presentes estaba un productor, quien había trabajado con celebridades americanas como Kirk Douglas; se nos acercó y nos dijo que nuestras voces eran geniales, y nos ofreció un contrato...

—Pero él no sabía de su relación, ¿verdad? —No conocía muy bien al productor del dicho cantante, pero sabía que poseía fama de ser un hombre ambicioso, mas siempre un ejemplo para su familia.

—No lo sé. Nunca nos lo dijo abiertamente. Nos decía que teníamos una "química" especial y que eso levantaría polémica y sería muy rentable... Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez lo supo, pero nunca lo dijo por respeto.

—Entonces, ¿quién decidió ponerles "Rin y Len, los gemelos Kagamine" como nombre de fantasía? —Tal vez ella era reacia a relacionarse con la farándula, pero le era casi imposible no encontrar ningún lugar donde la primicia fuera ese nombre.

—Él mismo. Nos comentó que debíamos tener un nombre pegadizo, que eso sería algo que podría ser muy popular más adelante.

Meiko sintió la cabeza pesada como un bloque de cemento, ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde que había comenzado a hablar con la Idol, pero parecía que recién iban por mitad de camino. Aunque, debía admitirlo, hasta le había entrado curiosidad y amenidad frente a la conversación.

—Dígame, con sinceridad, ¿cuál era la reacción del público que esperaba?

—Tenía miedo. Nuestras canciones hablaban directamente de incesto, cosa que me aterraba como la gente lo tomaría. Increíblemente, los jóvenes se volvieron locos con ellas, llegamos a ver jovencitas matándose por entrar a comprar alguno de los discos. Esas mismas chicas muchas veces suspiraban frente a Len, diciéndole cosas como "cásate conmigo, Len" —agregó con una venita hinchada—. Esa fue la parte buena... la otra ya la saben.

Sí, cualquiera que viviera en Japón pudo conocerla, incluso antes de las reformas económicas impuestas por los extranjeros. Dinamita en estado puro, eso era el mundo de la farándula.

—Fue cuando la burbuja se rompió y todos averiguaron la realidad —Rin asintió—. Yo no soy una persona muy apegada a las noticias de las celebridades —mintió, pero debía hacerlo para sacar más información—, ¿me podría explicar cómo se descubrió que eran hermanos?

Rin miró sus manos y suspiró, venían de vuelta los recuerdos dolorosos.

—¿Sabe algo? Estoy segura que, junto a esto, los paparazzi provocarán una muerte tarde o temprano. Fue cuando Len y yo nos quedamos en un hostal de Hokkaido. Era nuestro lugar especial, nuestro refugio para escapar de los fanáticos... Len me llevó a un camino de puentes rodeado de flores, para disfrutar nuestro tiempo juntos... Era nuestro aniversario. Me regaló el mismo anillo que me dio cuando cantábamos "Romeo & Cinderella", queriendo que renováramos nuestros votos. Nos besamos apasionadamente... Al abrir los ojos, solo vi la multitud de cámaras.

—Fue la primicia de los medios, recuerdo... incluso más que el recuento de víctimas por los efectos de la post guerra y el hambre. —expresó su frustración por el asunto, aún si la chica no tuviera nada que ver con el ordenamiento de prioridades de la población, sólo era una forma de resaltar su indignación al mundo—. ¿Le sorprendió de algún modo las reacciones de los fans y críticos al ver la verdad detrás de su parte artística? ¿Alguna frase que le haya llegado?

Rin no contestó en seguida. Se quedó en silencio, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Meiko no rompió su silencio, respetando el, al parecer, dolor de la Idol. "¿Debo recordarle que ella misma quiso hacer esto?" se dijo internamente, pero, por otro lado, comprendía la reacción de la chica.

— No lo sé. Supongo que, en el fondo, Len y yo sabíamos que se iba a adivinar la verdad tarde o temprano. Aún así, no me sentía preparada para lo que vino después: periódicos regados por todas partes, con imágenes de nuestro beso. La gente no dejaba de hablar a nuestras espaldas, las madres de familia nos arrojaban cosas... —Se le quebró la voz en su última oración, seguramente por recordar a su propia madre en su lecho de muerte, llorando por saber que sus hijos había cometido incesto…

—Provocaron un gran altercado al tratar de romper un gran tabú como es el incesto, Señora Kagamine, la tolerancia no es algo que se cultive mucho en una tierra castigada por bombas.

—Lo sé, pero siempre uno tiene esperanzas, ¿sabe? Los judíos tuvieron las suyas... y mire lo que resultó —palideció un momento—. A veces la esperanza es una utopía, ¿eh?

—Como esperar tranquila en tu casa con tu hija en brazos a que tu marido vuelva de la guerra y sólo recibas en su lugar una fría carta de condolencias —murmuró ella en un susurro tan imperceptible que parecía más un pensamiento que otra cosa.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó educadamente la chica, creyendo que era una pregunta muy personal y por eso la reportera no la había dicho en voz alta.

—¿Ah? Lo siento, me perdí por un segundo. —Suspiró, debía dejar de desconcentrarse e irse a su propio mundo—. Según su criterio, ¿quiénes eran las personas que más se oponían a ustedes?

—Como ya todos deben saberlo, la Iglesia. Ah, y los padres de familia. Nuestros fans jóvenes estaban sorprendidos, pero no por eso, menos encantados.

—¿Nunca se asustaron bajo sus amenazas? Si es que hubo amenazas palpables

Rin palideció y se aclaró la garganta con pesadez.

—Sí las hubo. Un día, que caminábamos al estudio, un cura me tiró agua fría de una cubeta, gritándome "pecadora, bastarda, enferma" —Se enjugó una lágrima—. Len le gritó al párroco y me sacó de allí. Me abrazó y me dijo: "mi Rin, aunque todo el mundo esté en contra, nunca te dejaré"

—¿Alguna vez imaginó que su vida sería así? —A ese punto, la curiosidad no dejaba de picarla, como un pez enganchado en un anzuelo.

—Nunca. Yo me veía feliz con Len, en nuestra casita en Hokkaido, sin preocupaciones, murmuraciones y ataques. Tal vez teniendo hijos y envejeciendo juntos.

—¿Y no se pasó por la cabeza de alguno de los dos en retirarse de la música, alejarse de la fama y tener esa vida deseada? —preguntó más como una sugerencia o una opción obvia que otra cosa.

Esa interrogante incomodó a Rin, cosa que expresó acomodándose una y otra vez en la silla.

—Tal vez, pero también estaban presentes las penurias de la guerra. Antes de que se descubriera todo, Len y yo acordamos de que cuando todo volviera a la normalidad, pediríamos nuestro retiro, para vivir en paz.

Esa última declaración despertó sentimientos de furia que se habían mantenido latentes dentro de Meiko, junto con el Charleston anterior. Se levantó con fiereza de la silla y miró cara a cara a la chica, casi echando chispas.

—¿Normal? ¿Acaso piensa que volveremos a ser el país de antes con la invasión de los Estados Unidos en cada maldito estado?

Rin se encogió un poco en su silla. Estaba casi segura que la ira no era directamente hacia su persona, pero no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda. Debió ser por el hecho de que era una muchacha rubia, de ojos azules, y vestida a la nueva moda occidental (casi una Marilyn Moroe) frente a una mujer tradicionalista y resentida por la guerra en un kimono.

— Como ya dije antes, uno siempre tiene esperanzas… —susurró nuevamente.

Meiko frotó sus sienes, frustrada por su propia actitud. Se sentó con lentitud y por poco y se golpea repetidas veces contra el escritorio. En ese momento se lamentaba un poco de haber desconectado la radio, pues el silencio la estaba matando.  
—Lo siento, esa pregunta era completamente innecesaria.

—No importa —dijo Rin sosegadamente.

Necesitaba hacer otra pregunta, volver al trabajo y terminar, sólo… que le resultaba tan difícil, aunque antes le habría salido con tanta naturalidad.

—Bien, creo que llegamos a un punto escabroso de la conversación, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—¿Desea comenzar con sus propias palabras o debo hacerle preguntas puntuales?

—Como usted quiera —dijo Rin débilmente.

—¿Cuándo… ocurrió? —Le costó tanto decirlo que hasta ella se sorprendió.

Rin miró sus manos: temblaban. Con un hilo de voz, comenzó:

—Diez de Octubre. Eran las diez de la noche. Len quiso sacarme a cenar, pues llevábamos tres semanas sin salir, asustados por los ataques. Fuimos de incógnitos, con ropas oscuras, para no llamar la atención. Len... me habló... de dejar Japón... —Sacó un pañuelo para enjugarse los ojos—. Ya no estábamos a salvo, llegaron las noticias de las bombas atómicas... pensábamos ir a Estados Unidos, a empezar una nueva vida...

—¿Pudiste responder? —La curiosidad pura se apoderó de su boca.

Rin soltó un breve llanto, asintiendo. Aún con dificultad, trató de responder con palabras:

—Era un plan maravilloso. Lejos de los detractores, lejos de todo... conoceríamos Nueva York, San Francisco, El Gran Cañón... todo sonaba maravilloso.

—Pero... entonces... los descubrieron. ¿Cómo pasó? —Entendía que Rin no hubiera contestado al instante—. Tómate tu tiempo.

—...no lo sé... todo resulta tan confuso... —confesó entre hipos—. Salimos a eso de las doce de la medianoche, tomados de la mano, soñando con esa nueva vida juntos. Len me sonreía, me dijo "te amo" varias veces. Estábamos felices...

Se hizo una pausa en el relato, parecía que la muchacha se estaba preparando mentalmente para las próximas palabras que pronunciaría. La reportera lo sabía, ese era el clímax de la historia, la razón por la cual debía tomar detalladamente un apunte exacto de cada letra dicha por la Idol… pero sus dedos se sentían tan pesados.

—Oímos un ruido. Era como un auto. Empezaron a llegar varios sujetos de ropas negras. Len de inmediato me abrazó. Entre el alboroto, alcancé a oír: "Deshagámonos de estas inmundicias" y vi con horror que varios sacaban varios revólveres. Len me susurró: "no dejaré que te hagan daño." Y se volteó... poniéndose... como escudo humano... —Meiko pudo imaginarse la escena, seguramente debió ser un hecho muy traumático para la joven frente suyo—. Grité. Grité mucho. Oía las balas atravesar la espalda de Len. Y en todo eso, él nunca dejó de mirarme a los ojos. Me apretó el vientre y me dijo "Adiós Rin, te amo" y se desplomó sobre la acera.

—¿No pudieron reconocer a sus atacantes? —Quería encontrar una luz de esperanza en la historia, saber que los causantes habían tenido su merecido.

—Sólo tiempo después, la policía comprobó que las matrículas de los autos pertenecían a una Iglesia Fundamentalista de Kioto. Pero nada de eso me importaba... sólo gemía, con el cuerpo de Len en mis brazos, gritando: "¡Len, no te mueras! ¡No nos dejes!" Mientras el... charco... se hacía más grande...

Allí no pudo decir más. Se desplomó sobre su butaca, sumida en un llanto silencioso.

Meiko sintió la mayor incomodidad de su vida. Incluso pudo reconocerse a ella misma en el funeral de Kaito. Fuera la mujer más fuerte de todo el planeta, cualquiera se desplomaba al perder al amor de su vida, en mayor o menor medida. Una parte de ella quería consolar a la rubia y abrazarla para demostrarle que no estaba sola en el mundo. La otra, seguía fiel a sus principios y seguía teniendo reacio a la idea de decir "te comprendo, ambas sufrimos lo mismo, te entiendo". La máquina de escribir fue un asunto lejano y se volvió más una molestia entre las dos.

—Rin... lo lamento, lo lamento tanto... —admitió, bajando la vista.

Rin alzó la vista, haciendo grandes aspavamientos de saliva. No podía creerlo, hasta hace unos momentos, esa presentadora le parecía tan fría, tan hostil. Creyó que solo la acribillaría de reproches por haber pecado... no pensaba que hubiera alguien que comprendiera su dolor...

—Es-está bien —tartamudeó un poco—. ¿Po-podemos seguir?

—¿Segura que estás bien como para continuar? —inquirió en un tono amable, casi maternal.

—Sí... quiero hacer esto. Quiero sacarme este dolor del pecho. —aseguró ella, recuperando fuerzas de donde no tenía.

"Yo... ya no sé qué preguntar" pensó internamente la reportera. Nunca esperó seguir entrevistando a Rin luego de la muerte del joven Kagamine. Debía ordenar sus ideas pronto…

—¿Puedo decir algo?

La mujer se sorprendió ante la pregunta, pero guardó la compostura.  
—Adelante.

—Quiero decirles esto, a todos los que nos hicieron críticas e insultos, a los que nos arrojaron bolsas de comida frita desde sus autos... a los desgraciados sin alma que me arrebataron a al que era mi hermano, mi amante, mi esposo... y el padre de mi hijo.

—¡¿Hijo?_! _—Lanzó un grito que seguro pudo escuchar su jefe, víctima del asombro. Ese sí que era un detalle nuevo. No pudo evitar palidecer ante eso.

—A-así es —admitió Rin con tono desafiante, aunque con lágrimas en los ojos—: tengo en mi vientre el hijo de Len Kagamine. Ya sé que dirán: "es el fruto del pecado, un bastardo, un engendro, una abominación..." ¡a mí me importa una mierda lo que piensen! —chilló, haciendo sobresaltar a Meiko—. ¿Que van a hacer? ¿Matarme? ¿Sacarme a mi hijo? ¿Torturarme como los Nazis o el Ku Klux Klan? Tal vez yo sea una pecadora... pero sé que Jesús nos enseñó "Ama tu prójimo" ¿Ustedes lo hacen? ¡Vaya manera de demostrarlo! ¡Son unos hipócritas, unos falsos; nos engañan con promesas y se roban nuestro dinero, pronuncian tolerancia, y promovieron el Holocausto! Ustedes decían que éramos del Diablo... no, se equivocaron: ¡Lo son ustedes!

—¿Eres cristiana? —Otra sorpresa, para un país donde el ochenta por ciento de la población tenía creencias budistas, incluyendo a la castaña.

—Lo era —repuso Rin, haciendo alusión a su herencia extranjera—, pero, luego de tanta barbarie que nos hicieron, ¿crees que puedo volver a creer en ellos? Sólo me tengo a mí misma y a mi hijo, que vive en mí, que hace que Len viva en mí... —susurró acariciando su vientre.

—Entonces... el funeral de Len...

—Nadie fue. Lo cremaron, y tengo un jarrón con sus cenizas. Antes de irme del país, regresaré a Hokkaido, al sitio que fue nuestro refugio y nuestro nido de amor por tantos años, para soltarlos al aire.

La declaración le pareció tan tierna a Meiko. Aún cuando Rin era una muchachita muy joven, ya había pasado por tanto…

—¿Cuáles son tus planes a futuro, Rin?

La aludida vaciló un momento, luego, murmuró:

—No quisiera decirlo, pues no quiero que nadie se entere...

—Lo entiendo, creo que ya dijiste suficiente. Eres una chica muy valiente, Rin Kagamine.

—¿Puedes... guardarlo entre nosotras? —preguntó tímidamente la chica. La castaña tuvo que pensar unos momentos a lo que se refería la rubia.

—¿Lo de tu hijo? —Ella asintió. Sabía que estaría mal ocultar un detalle tan jugoso, su jefe la despediría si se enterara—. Seré una tumba. —Caro, siempre podía maquillar la verdad. Los medios siempre contaban sólo lo que querían mostrar, ¿por qué hacer una excepción?—. Puede que sea una reportera, pero aún tengo... principios. —Meiko se quedó en blanco durante unos segundos. ¿Principios? ¿Esos mismos que la convencían de rechazar la entrevista sin ton ni son y tachar de antemano a la Kagamine?

El tiempo parecía correr con lentitud, el silencio reinaba y las dos mujeres seguían sin decir ni una sola palabra.

—Creo... que eso es todo. —pronunció la reportera, tratando de romper el hielo que se había formad entre ellas.

—Eh... Está bien... —Se levantó lentamente—. Muchas... gracias por tu atención.

Estaba a punto de responder con un "fue un placer", pero la frase se quedó atorada en medio de su garganta. Sólo se levantó con solemnidad y le ofreció una ceremoniosa reverencia a Rin. La chica se quedó perpleja. En todo este tiempo, jamás le habían dado una reverencia, o al menos un gesto amable. Sintió emoción por algo tan simple, que se echó a los brazos de Meiko, para su sorpresa. Con dificultad, le devolvió el abrazo.

En ese momento no eran una Idol ni una reportera conservadora, sólo dos mujeres con sus heridas de guerra, separadas por diez años, pero con experiencias propias de toda una vida.

La castaña abrió la puerta del despacho, notando cómo los tonos anaranjados del amanecer suplantaban de a poco las luces artificiales del lugar, animando a la actividad dentro de la imprenta. La jovencita caminó tranquilamente, sin evitar lanzar unas cuantas lágrimas de tristeza y alegría, hacia la salida. Cuando su cuerpo cruzó el portal para salir la calle, la mujer azotó la puerta de su oficina con fuerza, golpeada por la realidad, para después volver a sentarse frente a la anticuada máquina de escribir.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse y pasar en limpio toda la experiencia, pero no podía, simplemente no podía hacerlo, había un gran peso dentro de su pecho que se lo impedía. Suspiró con cansancio y se rindió al instante después de la tercera letra tipiada.

Dejó caer su cara entre las níveas manos que se apoyaban sobre el escritorio, intentando acomodar las ideas. Levantó la cabeza levemente y lo primero que divisó fue a Kaito, Yuka y a su pasado sonriéndole con calidez. Tomó el retrato y sólo se angustió más.

"Al final, me vendiste tu historia... no, no lo hiciste, sólo querías a alguien que te escuchara."

—Rayos, y debo terminar esto para mañana...

* * *

**(1) Kiri Te Kanada: Nacida en 1944. La más famosa soprano de ópera Neozelandesa.**

**(2) Vera Lynn: Nacida en 1917. Vocalista inglesa. Apodada "La Reina de las Tropas" por los soldados británicos.**

**Bye-nii! ¡Felices Pascuas a todos!**

***Se va a a ver "My Little Pony"***


End file.
